Christmas With Trismegistus
by Techno-K
Summary: Junpei decides to spend his Christmas Eve with the girl he admires so much. Rated M for a reason kiddies.


Before we begin, yes I'm aware of the nonexistence lover's route for Junpei in P3P. Yes I'm aware of Chidori. No this still doesn't change my opinion of the FemMC being paired with Junpei. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. PS I also don't own Persona. Atlus does.

* * *

"Hey Mina-tan? Are you busy this afternoon?" Junpei asked as he walked up to Minako. It was lunchtime and he wanted to catch her before she went off somewhere.

"I think I'm free. What's up?" She replied

"Wanna hang out today?"

"Sure! I'll meet you at the gates after class ok?"

"Sweet! I'll see you then!"

Today was Christmas in Iwatodai and it was the first Christmas Junpei would spend with a friend but not just any old friend. His best friend, leader, and rival Minako. Normally Junpei would be in his room playing games or reading manga but this year was different. Today he wanted to spend his Christmas wisely, and what better way to do this is with the girl he admires so much. The moment the final bell rang, Junpei flew out of his seat and waited for her by the gates as promised. A couple of minutes later, she ran down the steps and caught up with him.

"Hey! Are you ready?" She asked walking up to him.

"Hell yeah I am! Let's go before the mall gets crowded!" Junpei exclaimed. Sometime later they were at the mall, looking at all of the decorations. Just as Junpei predicted there were a bunch people walking around and having a good time.

"Wow…everything looks so different here." Minako said.

"Y-yeah! Let's go look around for a bit." He replied. They walked around for a bit looking at the lights, the decorations and even some of the sales they had going on at the mall. What seemed like hours flying by, Minako and Junpei stopped by a nearby bench to take a break.

"Man I didn't think walking around like a tourist could be exhausting." Junpei said.

"I know right? I wish I would have brought my other sneakers if I knew I was going to do all of this walking." Minako added. She soon looked up at the clouds which were cloudy today while Junpei took this chance to take out a small present.

"Oh uh I know Christmas is more of a couples thing but…I got you something anyway!" Junpei said handing her a small wrapped box. Her whole face turned a bright pink before accepting the gift.

"Aww Junpei! You shouldn't have!" Minako replied. When she opened the present, it was a small sliver necklace; the one Junpei wears but minus the domino attached to it.

"Do you like it? When I saw that at the store, I thought, 'this is totally Mina-chan!'" He added.

"I love it! Dude you really shouldn't have." She exclaimed. She gave him a warm hug that made his face turn red.

"Oh that reminds me! I got you something too, Junpei." She added and pulled a scarf out from her backpack. It was black and blue and felt soft to the touch when she gave it to him.

"Wow…this must of cost a fortune Mina-chan." Junpei said.

"Not really. I made that myself with the help of a good friend of mine." Minako added.

"No shit! It looks like something you would buy from out of a catalog! Thanks Mina-chan!" And he also gave her a warm hug. As they sat and talked about various things, they noticed how it had gotten late and how many couples were walking past them.

"Man it feels weird just looking at this couples walk by today." Junpei said.

"Yeah a little. I mean don't get me wrong! I like spending time with you Junpei." Minako added.

"I like spending time with you too, Mina-chan since we hardly see each other nowadays." Junpei said.

"With all that's going on lately, it's nice to have somewhat of a small break."

Junpei nodded and sighed to himself. He was confused with his true feelings for Minako. It wasn't too long ago that Chidori gave her life to his, after she tried to attack them. Sure he loved her and would have protected her with his life but he knew in his heart it wouldn't last. She was dying. He wasn't. She was part of Strega. He was part of SEES. When it came to Minako he was really confused. At times they've had their differences when it came to certain situations but she still forgave him at the end of it all. He couldn't explain it himself but he just had this feeling that he wanted to be with her more than ever now. Maybe it really is love or could be lust and loneliness.

"Mina-chan…do you think…we could…head back to my room? I want to spend my night with you." Junpei said after a while. Her whole face turned a bright red when she turned to look at him.

"Uh s-sure! Come and let's go before it gets too cold out here." She replied. Later that night, Junpei and Minako were upstairs in Junpei's room. They were sitting on his bed and trying to think of the things to say.

"So uh…I think there's a movie on TV we could watch!" Junpei said

"Oh sweet! What's it called?" She asked.

"Santa versus Godzilla and the space aliens. It sounds interesting"

So they sat there some more, watching what looked like a cheesy 80s kung fu movie with a big man and a rubber dinosaur fighting in an empty field. Halfway through the movie, Junpei had the urge to wrap his arm around Minako but was struggling with the idea. Minako didn't seem to notice until she said the following,"Junpei…do you mind if I leaned on you?"

His entire face turned red but not enough for her to notice.

"Uh w-what for?" He shuddered.

"I just feel all cuddly all of a sudden tonight." She blushed. He nodded slowly and carefully placed his arm around her waist while she leaned into his side. Minako gingerly nuzzled against him like a puppy wanting love from its owner. Junpei held her a little closer and tried to shift his focus to the TV which was slowly getting blurry in the background.

"_Ok…don't panic Junpei. Just because you're in your room alone, with a hot girl, doesn't mean you need to freak out."_ He thought to himself. He started to nuzzle against her warm neck, which made her moan a little. He took in her scent. She smelt like vanilla and honey that made him want to lick her entirely. She was blushing some but they got closer to each other. Their eyes were locked in and their hands barely touching.

"God you've never looked so beautiful than now, Mina-tan" He whispered to her.

"And you never looked so handsome than now, Junpei…"She replied back.

Junpei was the first to lean in and Minako finished it with a small kiss. She shifted her weight so that he could hold her close while Minako wrapped her arms around his long neck. They were like this for a while until Minako broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes.

"Mmm…your lips taste like pink lemonade." He whispered and kissed her neck some. She uttered out a small moan as she felt his warm lips against her skin.

"Ahh…Junpei…" She moaned and shared one more kiss before looking into his eyes.

"Haha…I think I'm falling for you, Mina-chan. I'm just realizing it the more I think about it." He whispered.

She smiled at him some but then looked away.

"Mina-chan what's wrong?" He asked.

"Junpei, I'm happy that you share the same feelings as me but at the same time are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him.

"O-of course I am! I wouldn't be kissing and cuddling you if I wasn't!"

"Well yeah but I know you also loved Chidori too and cared for her deeply. In my heart, I knew it wouldn't work between us."

He looked into her eyes and bit his lip a little before bringing her into a tight embrace. He gently caressed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I did love her, but not as much as I love you, Mina-chan. Please let me show you how much I really do love you." Junpei said. Minako still had that uneasy look in her eyes and Junpei could see it.

"Listen, Chidori would have wanted me to move on. Moping around for her isn't going to bring her back to me and…I mean it when I say this but you're important to me. I really do love you." He added.

"Junpei…"She whispered, "I…I love you too but I don't know if we should…"

"Please Minako-chan. I really want to do this with you. Give me a chance, ok?" He begged.

She stared at him for a bit before nodding her head slowly. Junpei got up to lock the door and went back to the bed. They kissed again but this time it was a little more aggressive. He held her close as Minako slid her tongue inside of his mouth. Both tongues met and they started to coil and wrap around each other while their hands explored and rubbed each other's bodies. Junpei broke the kiss and then started to plant small sweet kisses on her neck while sliding his hands up her blouse. Minako moaned out a little bit as his fingers made her body tingle all over. He didn't notice her slowly unbutton his shirt as he grazed her neck with his teeth and made her whole body shudder. He started to unbutton her clothes and soon they before each other in nothing but their underwear. She had on a simple black bra that made her breast fill out and panties that made her lower half cute.

"Wow…Mina-tan. I knew you were hot but…damn you're so beautiful." He blushed.

"T-thank you…"She said and sat on the edge of the bed. Junpei got on his knees and started to kiss down her neck and chest while fumbling with taking her bra off. Once he got it off, he went to fondle and grope her breast by leaning in, and licking her small pink nipple. Once both nipples were hard, he started to kiss her stomach and work his way down to her inner thighs. He then planted a small kiss on her underwear and looked up at her.

"I'm kinda new at this so…forgive me if it's bad, Mina-tan." He blushed.

"It's alright, Junpei. I won't hate you for it." She replied. Junpei nodded to himself and slowly pulled them off and threw them to the side. His face turned red to the sight of her neatly trimmed womanhood while Junpei being a tumbleweed down there. Soon he dove right in and gingerly licked her small clit. A small wave of pleasure went up Minako's spine as she leaned back on the bed to moan a little louder. Junpei then started to lick it a lot faster and his fingers slithered into her walls while Minako was moaning a bit louder. Soon enough he was switching from licking her clit to fingering her inner walls. She tried her best not to scream as Junpei was going at a rough and fast pace. He could feel her pussy constrict and throb and assumed that she was going to have an orgasm any minute. Knowing this, he pulled his fingers out and left a nice trail of drool and juices when he took his mouth away.

"I think…you're pretty wet enough for what's next, Mina-tan." He whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm I can't wait, Junpei…" She huffed and kissed back. He then took off his boxers, and Minako couldn't stop blushing to how thick and slightly big he was. Junpei got on top of her and kissed her neck sweetly, while she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel it poke her warm wet entrance and exhaled a bit before looking into his eyes.

"You ready? I'll try and be gentle as I can ok?" He asked

"I'm ready, Junpei." She replied. She opened her legs up a bit while he leaned forward to her. He gently grabbed his member and slowly made his way in. Her whole body tensed up and she held on to him tighter; leaving a few scratches and marks on his back. Once he was halfway in, he stopped to let her get used to the feeling before continuing. When Junpei was all the way in, he started to thrust slowly, and Minako did her best to endure it. The pain slowly faded away and it became more of pleasure as Junpei went a little faster. Her moans were escaping and echoing off the walls but Junpei quickly leaned in to kiss her as he continued faster and harder.

"I think…I'm gonna cum soon…"He uttered

"M-me too…Ju-Ju-Junpei!" She moaned. He went faster and pounded her harder as he lifted her legs up a bit. Her pussy felt so tight, so warm, and so wet; he didn't want it to end so soon. His vision was getting blurry and his breath heavy as he knew that he was about to explode.

"Ohhh Mina-tan!" He cried and coated himself all over her walls.

"Ohhhh Junpei!" Minako cried and came as well. He stayed inside of her for a couple of minutes before pulling out and lying next to her. They shared one more kiss before cuddling in bed.

"Mmm what did you think?" He asked

"I loved it baby." She replied, laying on his chest.

"Mina-tan?"

"Yes Junpei?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Junpei." And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Yaaaay you finished my derpy story! I will admit I was struggling to finish it but hopefully it turned out alright.


End file.
